Spring season Love situation
by shizukano
Summary: "Yamanbagiri aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu , di dunia ini , di perlukan alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu. Tanpa alasan, perasaan suka itu berbeda dengan cinta yang berarti hanya sesuatu yang semu, dangkal, dan ..." . sang aruji megantung ucapanya sejenak lalu ternsenyum dengan wajah licik. "Sama sekali tidak menarik".
1. Chapter 1

Game made by :DMM Nitro+

Parodies : Touken Ranbu

Title : Bahasa indonesia

Warning :Bl detected :^)

* * *

SPRING SEASON LOVE SITUATION

Tatapan mata berwana segelap langit malam yang dihiasi bulan sabit itu melihatmu penuh dengan nafsu ...

Kau tidak menyadarinya , karena kau tidak di izinkan mengetahuinya..

Dia memang pandai menyembunyikan segalanya dan membaca fikiran lawan bicaranya ...

Merasa dirinya sedang di incar , bocah berabut pirang itu terus menghidarinya .. Namun debaran kecil di hatinya menolak untuk menghindar...

Kenapa ?

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa hatinya berdebar saat meereka bertatapan ...

.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi , kata mereka ini adalah musim mencari cinta ataupun musim di mana cinta akan tumbuh ..

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Aruji apakah aku terkena sebuah penyakit aneh". Tanya yamanbagiri terhadap perempuan itu.

Yamanbagiri yang akhir- akhir ini sering berdebar- debar merasa sangat tergangu dan memutuskan untuk menceritakan pada Tuannya .

Perempuan itu masih terdiam sambil memiringkan kepalanya..

"yamanbagiri kau memang terkena penyakit". Ucap sang aruji padanya .

"eh , benarkah , kau tak bercandakan ?".

"apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?". balas sang aruji.

"... , jadi aku terkena penyakit apa ? , apakah ada obatnya?". Tanya bocah pirang itu, sejujurnya yamanbagiri takut karena sang aruji berkata serius seperti itu .

"sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu aku ingin bertanya , siapa yang membuatmu merasakan perasaan seperti itu ?". tanya sang aruji.

Yamanbagiri tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu ...

Sang aruji tetap menunggu jawaban yamanbagiri , detik demi detikpun terlewati .

"Apa Munechika?" . cetus sang aruji.

Mendengar Nama Munechika yamanbagiri langsung terhentak , walaupun dia tidak tahu pasti siapa penyebabnya namun ,ketika mata hijau bak berliannya bertemu dengan mata se gelap langit malam yang berhiaskan bulan sabit itu, ia merasakan debaran – debaran yang benar – benar menguat .

"bu – bukan , pasti bukan dia aku yakin , pasti orang lain lagi pula aku sebenarnya terkena penyakit apa ?". tepis yamanbagiri dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklha , apa kau pernah mendengar pepatah yang mengatakan kalau musim semi adalah musim di mana cinta bermekaran ?".

"Lalu?"

"Singkatnya kau terkena penyakit yang biasanya manusia sebut dengan JATUH CINTA".

"Hah! , ja jatuh cinta, maksudnya ?". mendengar kata itu yamanbagiri lebih kaget lagi .

"perasaan yang kau rasakan itu disebut dengan jatuh cinta di mana kedua orang saling tertarik ataupun suka satu sama lain, semua manusia memiliki rasa cinta terhadap sesuatu dan itu wajar". Jelas sang Aruji semari membuka pintu .

"Apa – apakah ada obatnya ?".

"Tidak ada". Jawab aruji singkat

"Aruji bantulha aku , perasaan ini benar - benar menganggu". Keluh si bocah pirang itu .

"Mustahil , kau tau bahkan di masa depan dengan tekknologi yang sangat cangih para manusia masih takluk dengan hal yang di sebut Cinta".

"Ta- tapi ".

"Bukankah kau tadi hanya ingin meminta pendapatku ?, aku sudah memberikan pendapatku jadi sekarang kau boleh pergi".

"tapi aruji". Yamanbagiri masih merengek .

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menjalaninya saja mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa menemukan jawabanya?".

"Baiklha kalau kau berkata seperti itu". Guman yamanbagiri dengan pasrah.

Sebelum ia beranjak pergi sang aruji memangilnya lagi.

"Yamanbagiri aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu , di dunia ini , di perlukan alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu. Tanpa alasan, perasaan suka itu berbeda dengan cinta yang berarti hanya sesuatu yang semu, dangkal, dan ..." . sang aruji megantung ucapanya sejenak lalu ternsenyum dengan wajah licik.

"Sama sekali tidak menarik".

Yamanbagiri sedikit memiringkan kepala mencoba untuk memahami perkataan arujinya , namun dia tetap tidak bisa menangkap maksudnya...

Hai guys iam back :D .. saya saniwa maso yang suka pairing ini tapi sebelum membaca ini sempatkan diri kalian ntuk membaca iam not duplicate dulu yah karena ini sequelnya :v .. oh iyah kalau ada salah pengetikan mohon maklumilah saya masih baru .

Chapter dua akan segera update doakan sang author kesambet ide bagus aja yah akhir kata Kalian yang membaca ini terimakasih banyak :* ...


	2. Chapter 2

Langit di musim semi begitu cerah namun tidak secerah hati yamanbagiri ,pasalnya dia di utus sang aruji untuk berekpedisi , walaupun dia memang sering di utus untuk melakukan ekpedisi namun kali ini berbeda , pasalnya yang di utus hanya Yamanbagiri dan laki – laki itu .

Yamanbagiri sempat menolak berpasangan dengan laki – laki bersurai hitam itu , namun saat arujinya berkata "Yamanbagiri kunihiro , perintahku adalah mutlak".

Yamanbagiri hanya mendengus pasrah , pasalnya ketika arujinya sudah berkata seperti itu tidak ada yang berani melawan.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama".

Yamanbagiri memutar kepalanya dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara itu , mata bak berlian hijau itu selalu menatap mata lawan bicaranya , namun degan Pria itu dia hanya sanggup bertahan tiga detik saja .

"u-um". Balas yamanbagiri sembari menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan tudung putihnya.

"apa kau tidak apa –apa ?". tanya mikazuki yang tepat di belakang yamanbagiri .

"Nandemo Nai". Jawabnya singkat .

Kenapa? , kenapa ia tidak bisa menatap Mikazuki munechika seperti dulu , apakah karena kejadian malam itu malam di saat Mikazuki menyerangnya ?. (baca iam not a duplicate yah biar tau :v)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit musim semi mulai menggelap ..

"Percuma saja kita tidak mendapatkan apapun". Keluh yamanbagiri.

"yah kau benar , apa kau lelah?". Tanya Mikazuki

"sedikit".

"Aku di beri Koban oleh Aruji , bagaimana kalau kita mengginap saja untuk malam ini?". Tawar

mikazuki.

Mendengar kata menginap dari mikazuki radar bahaya Yamanbagiri mulai menyala.

"Menginap yang benar saja, apa kau mau menyerangku lagi?". Perkataan itu langsung meluncur dari mulut mungil Yamanbagiri.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak – tidak, soal malam itu... Maafkan aku , aku tidak bermaksud".ucap mikazuki pelan seraya menutupi mulutnya dengan tanganya .

Yamanbagiri masih waspada , walaupun mikazuki meminta maaf dia masih mencurigainya, tapi menginap memang lebih baik pasalnya ini sudah larut malam dan jauh dari citadel .

"Ba – baiklaha , kita menginap tapi harus pisah kamar".tegas yamanbagiri .

Mikazuki hanya tersenyum puas .

Akhinya mereka berdua memutuskan menginap di sebuah penginapan sederhana dengan pemandian air panas .

Saat yamanbagiri menyusuri taman dia mendengar suara orang berlatih pedang , karena rasa penasaran dia memutuskan untuk mendatangi suara itu , dia tidak menyangka di penginapanini ada dojo.

Perlahan –lahan yamanbagiri membuka pintu dojo tersebut , mata hijaunya mengitip di celah pintu kayu yang sedikit terbuka , dia menangkap sesosok pria berkimono putih yang sebagian tubuhnya terbuka sembari berlatih pedang , dia juga dapat melihat lekukan – lekukan tubuh pria itu.

"Siapa disana!". Tegur mikazuki.

Yamanbagiri tersentak , dia tak menyangka bahwa sense mikazuki cukup tajam.

"ini aku". Balas yamanbagiri

"ah.. yamanbagiri ternyata , bikin kaget saja".

"Apa kau selalu melakukan ini?".

"ya begitulah".

"kenapa?"

"untuk melindungi mu".

Kata yang keluar dari mikazuki tadi membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang sekaligus tersipu malu.

"Ja - jangan bercanda, mikazuki". Sembari menutupi mukanya denga tudungnya.

"manis sekali". Gerutu mikazuki

"kau tadi bilang apa?".

"bukan apa –apa". Bantah mikazuki sembari tersenyum

"ka – karena kau tadi meminta maaf padaku soal kejadian malam itu... a – aku juga minta maaf karena berbuat kasar padamu". Suara yamanbagiri semakin mengecil karena malu.

Mikazuki hanya tersenyum .

Aneh senyuman mikazuki membuat hatinya berdebar – debar dan juga dia merasakan perasaan baru entahlha dia juga tak tahu perasaan apa ini ...

Apakah ini cinta atau hanya Suka?...

* * *

Thanks yang udah mau baca ini .. my be di chap ketiganya akan ada sedikit adegan menyenangkan ('w') #iykwim .. sekian dari author gaje kali ini kalau ada typo dan bahasa yg tak dimengerti harap maklum yah cuman newbi. ('3')/


End file.
